


Where We Belong

by icandrawamoth



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Conversations, Fanboy Bodhi, Gen, Harry Potter References, Hogwarts Houses, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2017, Post-Rogue One, Sorting, Talking, Team Bonding, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Duing a quiet hyperspace flight, the members of Rogue One sort each other into Hogwarts houses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (For the purposes of this fic, the Harry Potter series exists in the Star Wars universe. Roll with it.)

As the U-wing slices through space on it's way back to Yavin 4 from their latest successful mission, Rogue One is quiet. It's not that they're lost in their own thoughts or too exhausted to speak, but more that they have nothing to say.

The silence finally gets to him, and, attempting to start a conversation, Bodhi blurts, “Sometimes I still imagine what it would be like if I'd gotten my Hogwarts letter.”

Jyn's lip quirks. “I used to love those books. You'd be a Hufflepuff, I bet.”

Bodhi shrugs, smiling at the fact that it seems to have worked. “I have no problem with that.”

“Or a Gryffindor,” Cassian speaks up, looking at him analytically. “You were awfully brave when you defected from the Empire to bring us those plans.”

Bodhi flushes and looks away, muttering something none of them catch.

“You're the only one of us who's been with the Rebellion his entire life,” Jyn muses. “I'd say that makes _you_ the perfect Gryffindor candidate.”

“If we're being honest, not everything I've done as a spy has been so above-board,” Cassian points out. “So perhaps Slytherin. I do look good in green.”

A round of laughter echoes in the ship. “K-2 is definitely a Ravenclaw,” Bodhi submits, rejoining the conversation. “He's always got all the statistics and facts. Hands down.”

“I don't much care to know which fictional boarding school house I would be in,” the droid sniffs. “But if you're saying I'm the smartest one here, I'm not going to argue.”

“That's very humble of you, Kay,” Cassian deadpans. He turns his gaze on Jyn. “What about this one?”

“What are you even talking about?” Baze's voice pipes up from the other side of the ship. When the others turn, he and Chirrut are looking at them curiously.

“You've never heard of Harry Potter?” Jyn asks, flabbergasted.

“I've _heard_ of it,” Chirrut states, “but I believe it was a little after our time.”

“It's this book series,” Bodhi explains eagerly, “about a boy who finds out he's a wizard and goes to this magical school where the students are divided into four houses. Pretty much everyone who reads it decides which one they would be in.”

“And those are the weird names you've been bandying around?” Baze asks, unimpressed.

In his enthusiasm, Bodhi seems not to notice the tone. “Yes. Gryffindors are brave and chivalrous, Slytherins are cunning and ambitious, Ravenclaws are witty and like learning, and Hufflepuffs are loyal and hard-working.”

Baze grunts. “If we have to choose, I'm going to say Gryffindor.”

Bodhi grins. “I think that suits you.”

Jyn laughs. “You like to think you're too cool for this stuff, Baze, but you're right here with us.”

Baze rolls his eyes, but they can all see he's being good-natured about it. He flips a hand toward Chirrut. “And this one?”

“Gryffindor?” Cassian proposes. “If anyone says Chirrut isn't brave, they've never met him.”

“He'd work as an unconventional Ravenclaw,” Bodhi posits. “With his belief in the Force and his...wit.” He chuckles.

Chirrut smiles. “What if a person doesn't fit into just one house? That seems a bit restrictive.”

“There's a thing called a hatstall,” Bodhi is quick to explain. “Which is when the sorting hat – um, this big magic hat you put on that says what house you're in – takes more than five minutes to decide. They're rare, but in that case, the hat kind of lets the student decide.”

“A magic hat.” Chirrut chuckles. “If that were me, I think I'd choose this Ravenclaw.”

Bodhi grins. “So we've covered every house. Yay.”

Jyn raises a hand. “What about me?”

“Definitely Slytherin,” Cassian says without hesitation.

Jyn makes a face. “The evil house? Thanks.”

“Slytherins aren't all evil!” Bodhi protests. “Just because all evil wizards came from there doesn't mean everyone sorted there is going to be bad.”

Jyn is unconvinced. “So, since you guys are such pros, why would you put me there?”

“You're definitely ambitious,” Cassian says with a chuckle. “Do you maybe remember the time you defied orders and lead a mission to a certain tropical planet to retrieve a certain set of superweapon plans?”

“And,” Bodhi adds, “you and Cassian are clearly the leaders and planners of the group most of the time. _Cunning_ ,” he emphasizes.

“All right, all right, if you guys are the human Sorting Hats, I guess Slytherin it is.”

“What a strange conversation,” K-2SO grumps.

“If you've never actually read them or seen the holos, you might actually like them,” Bodhi suggests. “Maybe we should have a team night or something and watch some them.”

“That sounds like fun,” Jyn agrees, and Cassian nods eagerly.

Feigning reluctance, Baze throws in, too, and Chirrut is right behind.

“We probably have time to watch the first one after our briefing,” Bodhi says excitedly. “What do you say?”

Jyn claps him on the shoulder. “Why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> Since the team themselves were somewhat indecisive, here are my final headcanons:  
> Bodhi - Hufflepuff  
> Cassian - Gryffindor  
> K-2SO - Ravenclaw  
> Baze - Gryffindor  
> Chirrut - Ravenclaw  
> Jyn - Slytherin


End file.
